pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:R/any Barrage JQ
Pvx needs a Barrage JQ bar (Barrage is Meta if you haven't noticed). Smity 23:54, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :only shitters use barrage in jq, which a lot do, but that doesn't mean pvx needs it.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:56, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::It's really not that bad (can cap quickly and has great defending ability), and it would be nice if pvx would store an optimized bar as reference for anybody wanting to use Barrage in jq (there are alot who do). Imo it is outdone by some caster builds but should be atleast in the "good" category. Smity 00:05, August 19, 2010 (UTC) K barrage is kewl but this is lacking some serious SPLINTEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR--Pirate 00:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :wanted to add it as one of the optionals but wasnt sure what to suggest for atts Smity 00:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Splinter fucks with the atts too much, i'd add a variant for it (11-11-8 or something i guess) but i dunno if it should be mainbar.--TahiriVeila 00:34, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe 12 exp 8+1 marks, and 10 channeling to hit the Splinter break point? Smity 00:45, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Run a major marks i think. Yeah that could work.--TahiriVeila 00:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::barrage is slow at capping, even with sw. sw+barrage is meta if you actually want to post this and dual major runes work fine--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::PvP version of SW is bad anyways. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 18:35, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It doesn't really add that much damage which is why it's not main barred. Smity 21:13, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::its faster than spamming barrage alone, and again, you said you needed barrage jq because it's meta. The only time people run it is with sw.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Optionals If anybody else has any good ideas for options feel free to add them so we can get this thing goin'. Smity 18:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :A conjure could help e.g. Conjure Lightning ::Indent your comments with ":" and sign your statements with 4 tilds (~). I looked into the conjure thing, and what I found is that lowering marksmanship and losing the vampiric bow mod makes you lose just about as much damage as conjure gives, so it doesn't really make sense to use it since it can be stripped, unless you have another reason to invest into an elemental attribute. Smity 23:03, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::You also have to take into consideration that Ranger npcs have an extra +30 armor vs elemental damage (as all rangers do), meaning you will actually do alot less damage with a conjure. Smity 23:15, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Melandru's Epidemic is superior, and more versatile. Poison Tip Signet -> Melandru's Shot -> Epidemic; use Concussion Shot to shut down cappers (very low energy use build, so easy to afford) and you can both cap and defend quarries as a ranger nicely. 21:11, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Pretty sure barrage does alot more aoe dps than 7 degen (which is 14 dps). You are also forced to aggro by using epidemic (which means you can't cap from a distance and hurt yourself). I could see that Melandru's Shot might be a good option vs. players, but considering JQ is perhaps 70% capping and 30% pvp it doesn't seem like the optimal choice for JQ. Smity Smitington 21:52, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::melandrus is for killing turtles/juggers smity--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:19, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Show me a melandru's bar that is good at capping too. Maybe volley + splinter? With barrage you can cap semi quickly while still filling your optionals to be an effective carrier killer. Depends which is more important, capping, or kill carriers, I would think capping. Smity Smitington 00:32, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::killing carriers takes priority, if you wanted to focus more on capping, why are you using a ranger?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::See ppl's votes. Not goin over this again with you. Smity Smitington 15:00, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::IA+Apply+Pin Down tbh Dok 22:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Now that I think about it, this looks vaguely familiar... -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 22:24, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::How about a valid argument and stop being an autist?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:40, September 10, 2010 (UTC)